


Day 28 - Hunting Season (temp title)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Day 28, Guilt, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Injury, M/M, Pain, Shooting Guns, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, hunting season, i genuinely have no clue how to tag this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: The reason that Nicky is the sniper and not Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 28 - Hunting Season (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tragicallynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallynerdy/gifts).



> The title of this work is from the song _______________.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 28: Hunting Season.
> 
> TWs: guns, hunting, getting shot (accidently), temporary character death
> 
> So I was trying to think of something for today’s prompt and tragicallynerdy was like, “i just had a really hilarious thought of like, two of them out "learning to hunt with guns" and someone shoots the other one, and there's just a "REALLY" moment” and I took that and ran with it, so thanks!

“Alright, so now you just have to aim and pull the trigger,” Nicolo explained.

Yusuf nodded, aiming for a tree a good distance away. He’d never been good with guns, but they seemed to be evolving and becoming more popular, so Nicolo decided he needed to learn, and he’d suggested hunting as a good starting point.

He didn’t know what happened next, but he pulled the trigger and something went wrong.

“Fuck,” Nicolo said, looking down at the bullet wound in his side.

“Oh my-, Nicolo, I’m so sorry- shit,  _ shit-,” _ Yusuf rambled, dropping the rifle and bolting to Nicolo’s side.

Yusuf grabbed his shoulders and helped him to sit on the ground so he wouldn’t risk falling over.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Yusuf. I’ll be okay,” Nicolo reassured him.

“Nicolo, I shot you. I  _ shot _ you,” Yusuf said, regret easily audible in his voice.

“I’ll be okay,” Nicolo said, wincing as he took a breath. “Fuck, that hurts.”

He leaned forward, dropping his head onto Yusuf’s shoulder, and the other man instinctively wrapped an arm around his back and held his head with the other.

He was dizzy and it was hard to breathe, and everytime he did breathe, it hurt like hell.

“You are not allowed to use guns anymore,” Nicolo managed to say, laughing a little and then wincing.

“I was not planning on it. I am no good at using them, it would seem,” Yusuf replied, tightening his arms around him.

Nicolo pressed his face into Yusuf’s shoulder, breaths stuttering.

Yusuf felt him go limp in his arms, and desperately hoped that he’d come back. There was no reason to believe that he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but worry, that maybe this time would be the time that he stayed dead.

A few minutes later, Nicolo gasped back to life, coughing.

“Nicolo, hey, you’re okay I’ve got you,” Yusuf said. “You’re okay.”

Nicolo nodded and took a few minutes to catch his breath.

“I just want to know how you managed to shoot me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn’t great, but to be fair I kinda wrote it on a time crunch and then proceeded to get distracted for like,,, an hour.


End file.
